ANGEL OF MINE
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Barawal dari penolakannya terhadap tawaran makan sang pujaan di kedai Ichiraku, kini Miss Hyuuga itu terdampar di ayunan taman Konoha. Rasa putus asa itu ternyata menarik perhatian dari sosok lain yang tengah melintas.


ANGEL OF MINE

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Roman/ Hurt/ Comfort/ OOC/ Fanon (The Last)

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading..

##########################################################################

Salju sepertinya akan turun menyelimuti bumi Konoha malam ini. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap langit tanpa bintang. Merapatkan tubuhku pada matel kusam peninggalan ibu, malam ini aku masih setia melangkahkan kakiku menelusuri petak jalan yang hanya diterangi oleh pendar suram beberapa lampu jalan.

Hingga kemudian mataku menangkap sosoknya.

Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, sosok bertubuh mungil dengan iris perak keunguan khas Hyuuga. Tampak duduk di ayunan dengan kepalanya tertunduk. Surai indigo yang biasanya berkibar lembut dalam buaian angin kini tampak lemas, selemas pundak pemiliknya. Poni tebalnya menutupi wajahnya bagai benteng tak kasat mata. Aku hanya mendesah melihatnya seperti itu. Lebih baik tidak terlibat, atau semua akan jadi merepotkan. Namun saat aku akan melangkah pergi, aku mendengarnya terisak.

Hei, apa dia sedang menangis?

.

.

"Sa..Suke kun..!" Pekiknya kaget mengetahui kedatanganku.

Sama kagetnya dengan diriku yang telah berdiri di depannya. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku telah melangkah mendekatinya. Aku mendecih. Kesal pada kakiku sendiri yang tidak mau diajak kompromi. Tangan Hinata bergerak dengan tergesa mengusap wajahnya. Kenapa? Apa dia malu ketahuan menangis?

"A.. Ano.. Kapan Uchiha San pulang?" Tanyanya mendongak dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

Aku kembali mendecih dan memalingkan wajahku, membuat gadis didepanku ini seketika mengkerut takut. Siapa yang bilang gadis Hyuuga ini pemalu dan pendiam? Coba lihat? Betapa cerewetnya dia. Lalu apa tadi? Setelah dengan sok akrab memanggil namaku, sekarang berubah menjadi margaku.

Aku meraih ayunan disebelahnya dan duduk.

"Sasuke.."

Gadis itu menatapku bingung melihatku menyebut namaku sendiri.

"Panggil saja Sasuke.." Kataku setengah memerintah - setengah memaksa.

Aku menggulirkan pandanganku kearah pangkuannya. Syal berwarna merah teronggok manis disana, "Itu untuknya, kan?"

Hinata tampak kaget menyadari arah pandanganku, "Iya.." Kepalanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tapi sekarang sudah tidak perlu.."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

Hinata menjejakkan kakinya hingga tubuhnya terayun perlahan, "Tidak apa – apa.." Hinata tersenyum sendu, "andai aku lebih berani seperti Tenten san.. Lebih cantik dari Sakura san.. lebih.. sexy seperti Ino.. andai..."

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya saat melihatku berdiri dan berniat pergi.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengeluhkan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu, aku pergi.."

Hinata menghentikan ayunannya dan kembali diam menunduk.

Tak tega melihatnya kembali terpuruk, aku mendekat, meraih dagunya hingga kedua mata kami saling tertaut.

"Kenapa harus berubah menjadi yang lain.. kalau kamu sendiri sudah seindah ini?"

Hinata merona mendengar kata – kataku. Nah, benar kan? Sudah secantik ini, masih kurang apa lagi? Bahkan gadis ini dengan sukses telah membuatku mengucapkan kalimat yang – sumpah! – walau dalam mimpi pun enggan aku katakan.

Bukan! Kekurangan bukan ada pada Hinata, si Dobe itu saja yang menyianyiakan.

Aku menggerakkan jemariku, mengelus pipinya yang putih dan bersemu merah. Aah.. Andai tanganku masih lengkap, mungkin akan kugunakan untuk merangkum keindahan didepan mataku ini untukku sendiri.

"Sa..Suke san.." Ucap Hinata jengah. Kepalanya menghindar kebelakang, mencoba memutus paksakan interaksi kami.

Kedua tangannya gemetar mencoba menghentikan jemariku yang terus menjelajahi pipi merahnya, keningnya, kedua kelopak matanyanya, dan bibirnya yang seolah meminta untuk dilumat. Aku tersenyum tipis. Geli! Akhirnya dengan berat hati menghentikan kegiatanku dan berganti meraih tengkuknya. Mendekatkan kepalanya yang setinggi perutku dan mendekapnya.

"Sasuke san.." Pekiknya kaget.

"Kau pasti lelah.." Kataku perlahan, "tidak apa – apa.. jika kau ingin beristirahat sejenak.."

Hinata terdiam. Pundaknya menyalurkan gemetar kecil. Sejenak kemudian aku mendengarnya terisak kembali. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan hinata bergerak keatas, melingkari pinggangku.

Mataku menatap lurus pada sosok orange yang kini terpaku menatap kami dari seberang jalan. Kekagetannya melihat interaksi kami yang tidak biasa, membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tipis, namun aku yakin dia bisa melihatnya.

Selama ini aku selalu berfikir, kebahagiaan gadis ini adalah kebahagiaanku, begitupun lelahnya akan menjadi lelahku. Aku telah memberinya kesempatan selama 8 tahun, dan dia menyia - nyiakannya begitu saja. Maka kini aku akan maju untuk menggenggam kembali apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku. Menyadarkan gadis ini pada sosok lain yang juga mencintainya.

"Dan aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.." Kataku dalam bisikan yang kuyakini ia mampu membaca gerak bibirku.

Aku merasakan kepala Hinata bergerak gelisah. Melonggarkan pelukan, kali ini kami saling menatap. Tanganku meraih syal dipangkuannya. Melilitkannya di tengkuk gadis itu dan sedikit menariknya hingga kepalanya sedikit mendongak.

"Hinata.."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, ya.."

"Eh?"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menggantikan tangan, aku mencengkram syal kuat – kuat dan menarik kepala Hinata mendekat.

Aku menikmati tiap detik panyatuan kami. Menyesap kenikmatan semanis madu yang disuguhkan oleh Hinata hanya untukku.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, aku melihat mata sebiru langit itu meredup. Luka yang tanpa sadar terpancar disorot matanya entah mengapa justru membuatku menyerigai puas.

Setelah Naruto berlalu, aku menatap gadis yang kini tergolek pingsan dalam pelukanku dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

Sebagai seorang terakhir dalam klanku dan sebagai seorang yang terikat oleh sebuah sumpah penebusan dosa, kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa kuprediksi adalah aku akan menghabiskan sisa usiaku dalam kesendirian. Dengan segala resiko yang aku hadapi, tidak pernah sedikitpun berfikir untuk menetap, apalagi membangun sebuah keluarga. Namun sepertinya kejadian hari ini bisa mengubah arah fikiranku.

Yah, menjadi seorang suami dari Hyuuga gembil dan memiliki anak – anak yang tidak kalah imut, sepertinya bukan masa depan yang buruk.

Sedikit merendahkan tubuh, aku mendekatkan bibirku kearah telinga sang putri yang tampaknya masih betah berlama – lama pingsan dalam pelukanku. Sebuah serigai kembali mencuat saat serangkaian kata nakal terlintas dalam otakku. Nah, lihat sendiri kan betapa OOC nya aku sekarang hanya karena dekat dengannya.

"Bangun, Hime.." Bisikku, " atau aku tidak akan bisa menjaminmu pulang dalam keadaan utuh.."

#THE END


End file.
